There's No Such Thing As A Bad Day
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Ciara is having a bad day but nobody's around except for Kendall. He tries to cheer her up but he doesn't manage so he tickles her until she feels better.


**Hi, sorry I haven't written a chapter/story in a while, but I hope this will get me back on my feet :) This was a one shot request by **_Dalma22**.**_

**Summary: Ciara is having a bad day but nobody's around except for Kendall. He tries to cheer her up but he doesn't manage so he tickles her until she feels better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ciara or Kendall t(-.-t)**

"Crap!"

Kendall looks over, startled, at Ciara as she glares at the bowl of chips that she'd dropped on the ground. She kicks at it, before storming off in the direction of the lobby. Kendall frowns, wondering what had gotten her into a bad mood.

They were the only ones on set, so it couldn't have been Carlos or any of the boys. It certainly couldn't have been Stephen, because he hadn't even come to set today to annoy her.

Maybe she was PMSing.

Kendall shudders, before moving over to gather up the spilled bowl of chips, setting it on the table. He goes into the lobby, surprised to see Ciara sitting on the couch and staring at the table as if it had killed her mother.

"Cee?" he asks softly, and she cuts her glare over to him, staring at him icily.

"What?" Her voice is cold and menacing, and he feels as if he makes the wrong move, he'd unleash the fists of fury.

Literally.

"Are you... are you okay?" His voice is tentative, as he inches slightly closer to her. "You seem-"

"I seem what?" she narrows her eyes at him and he gulps. This child was freaking scary when she was in a bad mood.

"Uh... You seem pissed... What's wrong?" he asks softly, sitting on the chair next to hers.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's freaking perfect." The sarcasm lacing her tone isn't hard to miss.

"No it's not. Just tell me what's wrong." Kendall winces. Does he _want_ to get killed?

Ciara rolls her eyes. "I'm having a bad day, Kendall. Now go away."

"There's no such thing as a bad day, Cee. And, as your brother, I'm going to cheer you up," he announces, a smile on his face, but her face is still stony.

"You're not my brother, Kendall. Not in real life."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugs, leaning on his knees. "Do you want to go to the movies?"

She shakes her head, crossing her arms. "Nothing good is showing in cinemas."

"Do you wanna go shopping?"

"I went shopping yesterday."

"Do you want me to buy you an ice cream?"

"Do I look like I want a freaking ice cream?"

"Ugh. Do you want to go to a club?"

"I'm under 21."

"Do you want me to play you a song on the guitar?"

"Kendall."

"Ciara."

Kendall groans, running a hand through his hair. "Is there anything that would make you get out of that bad mood?" He asks, and she rolls her eyes.

"Maybe if you leave me alone, I'll be freaking dandy."

Kendall purses his mouth thoughtfully. Maybe he needs to try another tactic. Sending a prayer up to God for his life, he moves next to her on the seat.

"I said go away," she growls but Kendall just smiles.

"Nope," he pops the 'P', poking her on her cheek, wincing as she slaps his hand away.

"Leave me alone," she says, but Kendall shakes his head, poking her arm.

"Not until I see a little smile from you," he says, and she flashes him a fake smile.

"There you go. Happy? Now leave me alone."

"Come on, Cee," he says, grinning at her and punching her lightly on the arm.

"Why are in such a flipping good mood?" she growls, punching him back, except her punch is real, and Kendall remembers why they call her hands the fists of fury. He grips his arm, wincing, but refusing to let it get the better of his mood.

Kendall bites his lip, before deciding to go for the kill. His fingers dive to her waist, tickling her, and she immediately begins to squirm.

"Don't touch me, Kendall!" she says, but she can't keep the small smile from coming on her face. Kendall feels a sense of accomplishment as he pushes her hands away and tickles her some more.

She laughs, getting up from the couch, and trying to escape. Kendall runs after her, grabbing her by her waist, and pulling her back and tickling her again. Soon enough there's happy tears streaming down her face as she laughs and laughs, trying to get away from Kendall's fingers.

"Stop!" she gasps, trying to squirm away from him, but she still can't stop laughing.

Finally Kendall stops, and she gasps for breath, wiping her eyes.

"See?" Kendall says proudly. "I told you I'd get rid of your bad mood."

She rolls her eyes, sticking out a tongue at him. "Whatever," she says, but there's still a big smile on her face.

**Ugh. I feel like I haven't written in forever. Dalma22, I hope you like it :)**

**xoxo**

**CJ**


End file.
